


Get excited!

by Little Giant (Destini)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School Swap, Gen, HoshiHinaWeek 2020, Hoshiumi-senpai, ahhhh, kamomedai!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant
Summary: Day 7 #HoshiHinaWeek: [Free Day!= School Swap/Kamomedai!Hinata ]He tried to steel his look of displeasure but knew he was doing an awful job when Hirugami squeezed his shoulder. He made sure not to look the short one in the eye. He couldn’t have him thinking he was sizing him up—which he definitely,definitelywas not.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Get excited!

Kourai Hoshiumi could admit to himself that he wasn’t excited to meet the new first years. The only thing that’d be on his mind all day was how much further his classes were from the gymnasium where they held volleyball practice. There’d been an opening ceremony that morning—the usual—and all he could see was the tall back in front of him. There’d been a bitter feeling in his gut about how that person didn’t even _play_ any sports.

He was an artist of… something! Last year he sat two rows over and doodled in notebooks and talked about violas. Or was it violins? Were those even two different things?

He was getting mad all over again just thinking about it.

The emotions of returning to school were simple in his mind—the joy of volleyball, the fear of studying, and the hope that something good ought to happen to him. Maybe it wasn’t obvious to anyone except his mother, but he’d been improving in all aspects of life. He felt _proud_ of himself for once. Good things should happen to him!

He hadn’t gone as far as he wanted in volleyball, but he was getting prepped for interviews now (how well he did in those interviews was not important), his team was getting further and further in practice matches with him as the ace, and he’d even made a new rival! Or a friend! Were _those_ even two different things when it came to sports?

Hoshiumi was going to have a crisis at the ripe age of 16.

Hirugami’s hand in his face made him reluctantly blink back to reality. Scrunching his nose, he gently swatted it away.

“What’s wrong, Kourai-kun? I thought you’d be excited.”

There went that word again— _excited_. What was so exciting about new people? It’d meant nothing good for him in the past. They’d take one look at him, assume he was a libero, and be shocked when he turned out to be the ace just like everyone else! Maybe he should look forward to their faces of admiration?

Whatever. The gym was still far away.

“I want to play volleyball!” he scowled.

Hirugami only laughed. “You know what? Me too, actually.”

He peered up curiously to his friend’s face, calm and tinged red, the sweetness of cherry blossoms still coating the air. It really felt like spring again, and Hoshiumi decided with a sudden resolution that he would face the rest of the day with enthusiasm.

No one could block his view on the court, anyway.

When they entered through the gym doors, Hoshiumi forgot all about greeting any newcomers when he saw the volleyballs being carted onto the floor.

Maybe Hirugami said his name, or maybe he didn’t. Hoshiumi was already on the other side of the room, throwing a ball up and serving it over the net that wasn’t finished being put up. He bound over to help Suwa, vaguely registering him saying something about his class.

Class A wasn’t that far from Suwa’s. Did that mean Suwa also had a long walk? Had he always had a longer walk to volleyball practice? Wait, what class was he? What—

No! What would his new jersey number be? Oh, God. That was the most important thing and he hadn’t thought about it all day!

If his hair wasn’t already white…

Wait, would his hair turn gray from stress? Why was he stressed? He wasn’t even playing volleyball!

“… line up. I know you’re excited, but no more spikes for now.”

“Huh?”

Maybe he hadn’t the rest, but he heard that. “I can’t spike?”

Suwa sighed, giving him a rueful look that definitely meant _“I know you weren’t listening.”_

Instead of any admonishment, he just smiled and pointed behind him. Hoshiumi turned to see some students he didn’t recognize awkwardly standing by the doors. He hadn’t even noticed them. Did they just arrive or were they there the whole time? The wide eyes, the uncomfortable stances…

“Are those—?”

“The new first years.”

Right. He glared, eyes quickly darting between them—someone shuffling, looking longingly at a laughing Gao, someone tall with choppy bangs who instantly annoyed him, and then someone…

Hoshiumi abruptly jumped up. Someone short.

Someone that might be even shorter than him! Orange hair and ever-moving feet. A mover. A darter-around-er. Hoshiumi couldn’t decide if he hated him or he loved him. Was it possible for this shortstack to be a proper rival? Hah! He looked too nervous to hold a water bottle, let alone a _volleyball_!

“Line up!”

Suwa’s loud declaration made Hoshiumi scramble next to Hirugami, who was then joined by Hakuba. Oh, great, two incredibly tall people sandwiched him and probably made him look shorter than he actually was. What a great first impression.

He tried to steel his look of displeasure but knew he was doing an awful job when Hirugami squeezed his shoulder. He made sure not to look the short one in the eye. He couldn’t have him thinking he was sizing him up—which he definitely, _definitely_ was not.

“Welcome! We’re happy to have you!”

“Thank you for welcoming us! We’re happy to be here!”

They introduced themselves in order, and Hoshiumi found he was finally interested now that they were in front of him—real, alive, eager. New players were new teammates, new chances, new ways to play. He hung on their every word, wondering how they’d fit in the team.

“My name is Liam Tokuro. I played setter in junior high.” _Another setter, hm. They had Suwa, but he was a 3 rd year now and they definitely needed to start training a replacement._

“I’m Kazuyoshi Bessho.” _Not much to go on, but Coach Murphy would probably like someone so tall as a middle blocker._

He clenched and unclenched his hands as he let his gaze fall to the smallest of them—who was looking back. Hoshiumi blinked, furrowing his brows as he stared at the bundle of nerves with sparkling eyes and smiles. He wasn’t looking at him as competition or a bother, it was almost as if—

“M-my name is Shouyou Hinata! I-I want to be the ace! I came here because I w-wanted to be on the same team as the new Little Giant!”

“H-huh?!”

Laughter rang out among the 2nd and 3rd years, while the new 1st years gaped. Shock. Delight. Horror. The utter boldness and audacity.

“Hear that, Kourai-kun?” Hirugami mused, “He came here specifically to replace you.”

Kanbayashi gave a small wave amidst the laughing. “Nice to meet you! I’ll be receiving your ace-worthy spikes then.”

Hinata colored, looking down to his feet then raising his head again, more determined despite the less-than-spectacular reaction from his new team. Sure, he took a step forward and held out his hand. Hoshiumi looked down at it then back up to him.

Should he? He glared at him, instead.

“I-I’m excited to learn everything I can from you, Hoshiumi-senpai!”

A chorus of “oohs” rang out this time. Hoshiumi, almost, included.

Senpai.

Hoshiumi- _senpai._

Instead of screaming, he grinned, reaching out and taking the hand. “Yeah.”

His new kouhai, wow—someone who came to this school specifically for him. Someone who hadn’t underestimated him at all, who idolized him maybe.

“I won’t be going easy on you, Hinata-san!”

Hinata nodded with his handshake, squeezing into it and an excited grin like sunshine splitting across his face so much that Hoshiumi wondered if it hurt.

“Thank you, s-sir!”

Hoshiumi had never experienced whatever this sensation was before. Was he happy? Definitely. But that wasn’t it. No, if he dug a little more, a little deeper, Hoshiumi could find that he was…

Hah, go figure.

_ Excited. _

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter post of this fic!](https://twitter.com/OfLittleGiants/status/1303182689076469760?s=20)
> 
> All 7 days???? Am I out of my mind, you say? YES!!!


End file.
